A Clockwork Rosy
by UberKewl123
Summary: Amy Rose is a young, passionate and hopeless romantic who is obsessed with Sonic The Hedgehog. However, when Amy is found at the mercy of Doctor Eggman, she'll find that a bit of that description of her will not be relevant to her newfound personality as Eggman has a new trick up his sleeve! However, he needs a guinea pig.
1. Chapter 1

All of the rights to the characters in the story go to SEGA. I do not own these characters.

Inspiration goes to A Clockwork Orange, created by Anthony Burgess in the novel of the same name in 1962, and adapted by Stanley Kubrick in a film in 1971. Enjoy!

A Clockwork Rosy

I sat at my dinner table reserved at the restaurant Sonic agreed to meet me at, and hours have went by. I've pondered where he's been at, but this always happens!

After the second or third hour had gone by, he had finally shown up. But not for the reason I had hoped. It turns out that he was at the Chili Dog stand across the street. He had forgotten! However, as I fiercely yelled; "Hey, Sonic!" he stood still, very still.

I stomped over to him, yelling some more;

"Where were you?!" I asked, "I've been here for hours!"

"W-w-well, you see, Amy," he stuttered, "I h-had to-" but of course, being my passionate self, I couldn't let this one slide.

"We agreed on 7 O'clock at Shibini's and now it's past 10! How could you?!" I could feel tears stinging my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from the restaurant. However, I couldn't run all that far, as my hero wasn't so slow himself.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry about this, alright? I won't do it again!" Sonic told me sympathetically, "Just don't cry like that dude." he stated to me, looking around while doing so.

I swooned. I knew he cared about my feelings! I felt as if he was just a bit too shy to show up, and just decided to go to the Chili Dog stand as a way of wanting to still be near me despite that. Oh, how couldn't I love such a beautiful, darling hero? I nodded at him, he grinned back at me, then we parted ways.

As I went back, I fantasized about how darling a couple we'd make! The wedding, the kisses, the affection! Oh, as I thought it, I knew such lovely pictures.

However, as I was doing my blissful thinking, it turns out that our good friend Doctor Eggman had decided to take your narrator by absolute surprise. I was knocked out through unspecified means, but it seemed pretty blunt.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the more sad, tragic part of the story begins, my readers. As I woke up with an extreme headache, I noticed that this room was unlike any prison room I've ever been held in before. I was on a bed, tied up to it that is, with a pillow underneath my head. 'Had my captor taken this much time to comfort me?' I wondered to myself. Outside of that this room did not contain much else. There was a desk with a flowerpot on it, and oddly enough, a picture of my darling Sonic. I found it rather strange to view such a thing, as welcoming as it was. Just then, the man I dreaded seeing, Doctor Eggman, entered my room with those dastardly robots of his!

"My my, hello miss Rose, how are you feeling?" he asked in a sort of sarcastic way that made my blood boil very much. "You seem a bit tired, however, that won't be changing much during your time here." this was stated in a more serious, sadistic way.

This made me question his motives. Why did he say 'during your time here'? Did he have plans on releasing me?

"What do you mean? Why not let me out now you cruel jerk! Also, what's with my hero's photo on your wall? Are you trying to mock me?!" I yelled as my long mustached foe stared me down with wrongful intent.

"Oh, young young girl, I have quite the plans for you! And lucky for you, you won't be here for long, as I only need you for an estimated 5 days." he stated in a very mocking, yet informative manner. This frightened me.

"Why do you need me of all people?" I asked, hiding the fear inside of me. "What have I got to do with any of your bigger plans?" He just stood there. "Well answer, you jerk!" Nothing. "Answer me! What is this, some kind of torture? Bait?" He then grinned down at me.

"It will be your own torture, my project, little Rose. I hope to god it will torture you to madness!" he said in a very giddy manner. His enthusiasm is what frightened me most, how excited he was about these 'plans' of his.

"What plans?" I was really scared now. I wish Sonic was here now instead of just his picture. "W-what do you exactly want to do with me?" I asked again.

"Well, miss Rose, I have great plans for Mobius, and I believe that I will be helping the people with my plans as well. However, I need someone to be a test subject. That, my little pink friend, is where you enter the picture." I gulped, but kept my confidence. When have Eggman's plans ever worked anyway, right? Perhaps I was just overthinking this. "I will be doing many experiments on you, young Rosy. You will hate it, I guarantee that. And what I'm even more sure of is that you will not be leaving here the same passionate and resistant girl that I see here today." I scoffed at his comments.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what exactly is that treatment here going to be, then?" I asked confidently, with a grin on my muzzle.

"Oh, very simple, really." he stated as he grabbed a sharp needle from a small cup with the initials P-IY, as he stuck it into me. I squeaked at that sudden pain, my readers. "I'm just going to show you some films."

"Oh, you mean like going to the movies?"

He looked at me sharply. "Something like that." he said.

I smirked like Sonic would. "Well, that's good. I like to watch movies here and there."

And watch movies I would.


	3. Chapter 3

I found myself in a theatre not long after, however not very pleasantly. I was strapped with a straightjacket on, while being tied up a bit more to go along with it. I also had a mechanical device of some sort strapped on my head with some wires flowing. I even had lidlocks of some sort on each eyelid, which made it impossible to close my eyes no matter how hard I tried. I found the whole thing a bit odd, however I couldn't really do much against such. I was companied with a robot who would squirt water into my eyes about every 15 seconds so that they wouldn't dry up, as well as Eggman in the background somewhere.

The first film began, and it seemed like a very entertaining action movie. The hero of the movie, or so I'd assume, was battling against many criminals in a very cool sort of way, it was beautiful. I smiled, thinking that this would be the only thing.

However, as I was watching, I began to notice how I did not feel all that well. And that I put on all of the food I ate while waiting for Sonic. I tried forgetting this, while focusing on the next film at hand. And this film was about a young man, who's lover was stolen by his arch rival. And he planned on saving her.

Somewhere midpoint, I began to feel really sick. But I could not close my eyes! And even if I tried moving my eyeballs, I could still not get out of the line of the movie.

"G-get me up. I'm gonna be sick." I stated, first slowly. "Get something for me to be sick in!" I then heard Eggman's voice, as if he were talking to something.

"Now the patient at hand will start to feel a death-like paralysis, combined with the feeling of terror, and helplessness. It is said to be like death, such as drowning and suffers and such." he stated.

"The brain of the patient at hand will then feel a connection between the violence in their brains and the violence on the screen."

About a dozen or so hours went by, as I felt deathly ill. However, Eggman stated that I would need a good night's rest with a supper before. He was there as I ate, as well as his robots. He grinned at me.

"I am very pleased with you, Amy. You are showing a very positive response!" he told me, quite giddy. "Now tomorrow there will be 2 sessions, morning and after." I widened my eyes in fear.

"You mean I have to do 2 sessions in 1 day?!" I asked frightened. He chuckled at that.

"I imagine that you'll be feeling a bit limp by the end of the day! But I have to be hard on you. You have to be cured!" he told me, as I cringed. "It was horrible."

"Of course it was horrible. Violence is a very horrible thing!" he said, "That's what you're learning now. You're body's learning it." But I still felt confused.

"I just don't understand about feeling sick that way." I said, "I never used to feel sick before, I used to feel the opposite! I mean, doing it and watching it I used to feel great!" He frowned at my statements.

"You felt ill this afternoon because you're getting better! You'll be feeling even better tomorrow!"

The next day, readers, I tried very hard to play it his way. To sit like a good little girl, in the chair of torture. As he flashed nasty movies on the screen. Although after most, readers, he showed a film with a very familiar figure. Then I noticed, in all of my pain and sickness who that really was, who was destroying robots.

It was my darling Sonic, being shown on film foiling Eggman's plans. When I realized this, I screeched.

"NO! STOP IT, STOP IT! PLEASE I BEG YOU! IT'S A SIN! IT'S A SIN, IT'S A SIN! IT'S A SIN IT'S A SIN IT'S A SIIIIIIIIIN!"

Eggman, looking over my suffering, ask me, "Sin? What's all this about sin?"

I yelped, "U-using my Sonic like that, he has nothing to do with this! He's irrelevaaaaaant!" Eggman became curious.

"Are you referring to what's being shown?"

"YES!"

"It's having an effect on you?"

"YES!"

I could sense his grin, "So this is means that you don't really like the idea of Sonic shown to you."

"YEEEEEEES!" I yelled again, shaking in extreme fright.

"Well, I'm sorry, Rosy. Guess you'll have to deal with the presence of Sonic sickening you!"

I looked up in absolute horror, "BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR I SHOULD FEEL ILL WHEN I SEE LOVELY, LOVELY, LOVELY SONIC!"

"You must take you chance, girl. Love is quite an overrated attribute to a being."

I then spoke up real deceitful, "Y-you can stop doing this, Doctor. You've proven to me that all of this violence and foiling of your plans is wrong wrong and terribly wrong!" I stated in real dramatic fashion, "I've learned a lesson, sir. I've seen now what I've never seen before! I'M CURED, PRAISE GOD!" I yelled, with my eyes going up like a drama. He frowned.

"You're not cured yet, girl."

"B-but Doctor, Robotnik! I SEE THAT IT'S WRONG!" I say, "It's wrong because it's, uh, against your wishes! IT'S WRONG BECAUSE EVERYONE HAS THE RIGHT TO RULE THE WORLD WITH NO THREAT IN THEIR WAY?!" I am filled with tears now pouring everywhere, from my cheeks and such. Eggman had a great scoff at that.

"No, no young girl, you really must listen to me. But don't feel to bad about it. In less than 5 days now you'll be done!"

Now I knew that I couldn't remain here much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

My night, my readers, was horrid. I had nightmares about many of the images I saw and did have any further plans on continuing. My night was filled with negativity, tears and crying for Sonic to save me. Even that thought began to give me this funny feeling! I heard the door open, and I knew it was Eggman, who had come for my morning injection.

"Oh no you don't!"

I socked him, and he fell to the floor. That motion gave me an odd feeling however, and as I looked at the door, I saw around 5 robots racing in to batter me, then pin me down on the bed. I screeched and cussed, but it was no use. Eggman got up.

"You heap of dirt!" he stated as he stuck the needle in quite violently, only to have me sent to the theatre once more. The experience was very odd this time as much as painful. I was watching hammer motions, as well as more Sonic footage.

I stood in my room after, the Sonic poster caught my eye, and I began to gag and retch. I called for Eggman.

"What do you need?" he asked. My response however was a thing I never thought I'd say.

"Take it off."

"Take what off, dear?"

"T-the Sonic poster. Please, I don't want to see it anymore."

His grin, my readers, was something of joy, "Oh. Why, alright then!"

I sobbed. I hated myself. That night was like the last.

The next morning began with trying to knock myself unconscious, but that failed as the idea sickened me. I was put back in the theatre like before. Those nasty films, I was sick. I am sick.

That night however, I gained an idea. I groaned deceitfully, "Ooooh, I'm dying! Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh." I heard Eggman at the door, "What is this? What's going on in there?"

I groaned again, "Ooooh, death. I feeling like dying! Hypothermia, it is!" I didn't even know what that meant, readers, I just did what my young mind thought was good. And it was.

"Waste of life, you." he grumbled as his keys began opening my door. Grinning, I softly jogged my way to behind the door. As he opened it, I planned beating him. But, of course, my plans were cut short by a very painful feeling. I began to feel ill! He grinned at my demise.

"Why, what's wrong? Didn't you want you hit me? Well, go on then! A straight to the jaw, please, I want." he said in a mocking tone as I began gagging and retching as per usual with my reaction. "Scum," he said, punches me to my gut, "filthy animal." I was left to cry to myself on my bed. And then, sleep. Dreadedly, of course!


	5. Chapter 5

This morning, I was awoken by the Doctor himself, who had a massive, dastardly grin planted on his face, like most days.

"This morning, young Rose, you will be allowed to walk there."

"Walk where?" I asked, confused.

"Walk over to the theatre, you will not have to be restrained." I felt awfully confused.

"Why not? Is this a trick?"

He laughed at my response, "No, no, Amy. This will be your last session." I frowned, "And what of my horrid shot. Any more of that?"

He smiled oddly, "All done!" he handed me my breakfast personal, "Now eat up, a long day is ahead!"

Of course, what went on was a horrible afternoon filled with confusion and terror. After that however, Eggman had told me to get dressed, shower and go to a stage.

I entered this very strange room, my readers, and what was there was just a stage, Eggman as well as a very large camera pointing directly to the stage. Eggman looked at me.

"Now, go on the stage."

I frowned, "Why?" I asked curiously, and even with glasses, I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Go on, don't make me request." he said dark. I gulped as I walked on the stage. He then pressed a button on the camera as his expression went from anger to happy.

"This, Mobius, is my newest experiment," he said, then I raised an eyebrow, thinking, 'Is this going out to Mobius?' he continued his speech, "the subject comes off of rest, as well as a good meal. She has just gone through a technique that will make passion and violence a thing of the past! Action!"

I looked on as a robot that looked like a Hedgehog came in the room, grinning like crazily at your narrator. "Hello, feline," it stated, "oh, you don't shower much do you? Judging by the horrible smell." I frowned at it's words.

"Why say that? I've had a shower this morning." I responded. The robot sarcastically repeated my statement prior to responding, "Are you calling me a liar?" I got a bit nervous.

"No, of course I didn't!" I responded, attempting to make friends as I was slapped unexpectedly. I tried to keep my cool.

"What did you do that for? I have never wronged you." I said through clenched teeth. It repeated my statement then, as I did so, it said that.

"If I do this," pulled my ear, "and that," flickering my nose, "and this," doing both now, as I fell to the stage floor, "because I do not like your horrible type you are! And if you want to start, then go on, please do!" it stated as doing all actions. I felt sick.

"P-please," I groaned, "I will be sick, I will. Please let me get up!" It's foot was on my chest, and that didn't help, as I also felt a grin.

"Oh, you want to get up, correct?" it asked as I violently nod, "Well, if you want to get up, you will have to do something for me." I got frightened, "You see this," he said as he lifted his foot, "you see this boot? Well, I want you to lick it." I softly shook my head as tears flowed, "Go on! Lick it!"

And believe it or not, the narrator of the story being read, licked the hard metal of the fake being, as I was mocked.

"Oh yes, lick it again!" it stated violently as I took more, "There, nice and clean." Eggman seemed satisfied enough as he shouted out calm.

"Alright, that's enough. Thank you." he said as the robot left the stage. Now, a picture of Sonic was there, being dragged as I attempted to retreat. I felt very sick now, and just wanted it all to stop. I felt like dying. Then, after a bit, Eggman said the same thing, then the picture left as well. He then went on near the stage, next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I sat up really ill and sucked up, "F-fine sir. Did I do well sir? Was I?" I responded as he grinned down at me.

"Fine." he said, "You did fine. Now, this is the future. Soon all of you will be subjected to this treatment." I then suddenly jumped.

"Where am I in all of this then?" I asked angrily, "What exactly am I to you, A Clockwork Orange?" I don't know how that came to my head but suddenly, Eggman chuckled dark.

"My dear girl, this was your choice. Only you did decide to go with Sonic and his friends to defeat me, and this is the result. Now, go on then."

And after, your narrator was a free girl.


End file.
